Sweet Misery
by trayjane
Summary: AU New Moon, Laurent changes Bell then decides to keep her. Edward wants her back. All Bella knows is that she doesn't want to live forever alone. Can her heart survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

APOV

I knew that I wasn't supposed to be looking for Bella. We were all just supposed to leave her alone, but it had been months and I missed my best friend. Edward was gone anyway, how would he even know? I would just take a quick peek to check on her. Everyone had gone hunting, I told them I was staying home to organize my closet, I just wanted to be alone so I could focus on Bella. I sat on my bed and closed my eyes. I focused all my energy on Bella but I couldn't get any clear pictures. I didn't like this, not one bit. I thought maybe I should try this a different way. I tried to focus on Charlie, surely I could find out about Bella that way.

I saw Charlie at his house, it was filled with people. Renee and Phil were there everybody was crying. What was going on? Where is Bella? I realized why I couldn't see her she was gone. Dead or missing they didn't know. I have to call Edward.

BPOV

We finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity and just a few minutes all at once. We were at what I first thought was an abandoned house. In between screams of pain and trying to hold myself still, I occasionally would open my eyes enough to catch glimpses of our surroundings. When I realized where we were, suddenly the pain intensified to a feeling that I didn't think possible. We were at the Cullen's house, I was in Edwards room. Maybe I had imagined the whole meeting with Laurent in the meadow and that Edward had came back and decided to turn me.

I was alone in Edward's room, the burning was starting to lessen. I knew I was dying, but not really dying, turning into a vampire. Was anybody going to be here for me when it was over? Had I actually seen Laurent in the meadow? Had Edward came back for me? No, surely not, I just knew I was alone. Suddenly my heart was racing, it felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. Then it stopped, it just stopped, I was dead.

"So, I'm a vampire, now what?" I said out loud to nobody, because I knew I was alone. "Now we hunt." came a familiar voice from the doorway. I don't even know how it happened, the second I heard him speak I was up in the air and into the corner crouched in a defensive pose. I looked up and saw Laurent, with a huge smile on his face.

I was terrified and pissed at the same time. I wanted to get as far away from this monster as possible, I wanted to rip him limb from limb. Yet, I was so afraid of what would happen if I was left alone. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed him. I didn't have any money, no one who could help me. I had no way of reaching the Cullen's, I didn't know if they would help me anyhow.

So many questions were running though my mind. _Why didn't he just kill me? Why is he still here? What will I do about the blood lust? Could I actually kill a human? What would Edward think about this? Would he take me back? Why didn't Alice see this happening? What will happen to my parents? Oh my god! My parents, I could never see them again. I would kill them if I ever saw them again. Wait, why is he smiling?_

"Laurent, why? Why didn't you kill me? Why are you still here?" His smile widened he looked as though he might even laugh at me. "You are quite stunning you know? Being a vampire suits you. Here," he said as he laid a small pile of clothes in the doorway. "I got the water running you should wash up and get changed." I looked down at myself and noticed my shirt was covered in dried blood. I nodded and headed towards the door. I wondered why he was being so nice to me. "Oh, and please do hurry, we have a lot to discuss, my love." _My love? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

APOV

I called Edward from Carlisle's phone because I knew it was the only number he would answer. "What." Was how he answered the phone. "Edward listen to me, don't hang up, Bella is in trouble." I heard a growl on the other end of the phone. "I told you to stay out of her life Alice! We need to leave her alone."

"Didn't you hear me she's in trouble, she's missing! We have to go to Forks and try and find her. I haven't been able to see her in my visions." If I could cry I would be bawling my eyes out right now. "Alice, please, try again try to find her." At least I finally got through to him, I could hear the desperation in his voice. I focused hard on trying to find Bella again. I didn't have much hope I truly thought she was most likely dead.

Suddenly I got a flash of something. It was Bella, but different, she was a vampire. I could see her running in the forest outside of Forks close to our old house. She was following somebody but I couldn't see who. "Oh no, Edward we have to get to Forks now! Bella's a vampire, or she's going to be one really soon." So softly I almost couldn't hear it he said, "I'm sorry Bella, what have I done?" Before I had a chance to tell him that now was not the time for self pity, I had another vision of Bella. She was feeding off of a human!

BPOV

I showered quickly and changed in to the clothes that Laurent had given me. It looked like something Alice would pick out for me. I wore a white tank top with a dark blue tank over the top, which wasn't so bad. The very short white pleated skirt, however, was not something I would normally be caught in. Nor were the white wedge sandals that were definitely to high for human Bella. For some reason, maybe because of the changes my body went through, or maybe because I didn't have anything to keep me clinging to human Bella, I decided to go ahead and wear it. The sandals felt oddly comfortable, I knew I wouldn't fall. I thought I looked damn good too.

As I walked down the stairs of the Cullen's house I tried to remember the fun times I had with all of them. Even Rose was getting better around me before they left. I stopped in front of Edwards room and looked inside. The only thing that he had left in it was his black leather sofa. That was where I had made my change. I tried to remember everything about him, I could smell him in his room. It smelled like him but so much more intense. I couldn't worry about that now I needed to talk to Laurent.

He was downstairs in the family room, sitting on a sofa that was covered in a sheet. When he saw me his face brightened, huh. "Bella, my love, how do you feel? Are you thirsty?" I hadn't really thought about it but now that he mentioned it my throat was on fire. "Actually, I think I am." _What am I going to do? He hunts humans, he was trying to kill me. I don't want to kill a human. _"Well, shall we go then?" and he gestured for the door. "Wait! Where are we going to go? I can't go into town. I don't want to kill a human, especially not one in Forks. What if it's somebody I know?" Laurent laughed, "Bella, my dear, I will never make you do anything that you do not want to do. But realize that it does get easier over time."

"Wait, why are you helping me? Why are you still here? Why didn't you just kill me? Why are you helping me?" My words were coming out in a rush, I was talking faster than I ever had before. If I had been human I wouldn't have been able to speak like this. Laurent just looked at me with a strange expression on his face that I couldn't quite read. "Bella, Bella, Bella, so naive. Come, let us hunt, then all will be explained."Reluctantly, I followed Laurent out of the house and towards the forest. I was afraid that if I defied him, he would leave and I couldn't be alone yet. Even though I wasn't excited about having to be with him.

I wasn't sure if we were going to hunt humans of animals. I was terrified of the prospect of hunting anything at all. I was having having fun running, trying to clear my mind of all my disturbing thoughts. Laurent stopped in the middle of the forest, I stopped a few steps behind him. "What do you smell Bella? Anything that smells good enough to eat?" I stood very still, closed my eyes, and let my senses take over. I could hear smell everything, I could taste the air, it was amazing. I caught the sent of something but it didn't smell the least bit appetizing. "Ew, what is that?" I asked as I wrinkled my nose. "That, my dear, is what your old vampire family would call dinner." I thought of the Cullen's and how hard it must have been for them to live that way. If a human smelled any better than this it would be no contest what you would want to eat.

"Let's go, and stay close." I did as I was told and followed close behind Laurent. Suddenly I caught the smell of something that was so amazing my mouth instantly filled with venom. I took off toward the scent, I had to have it. I could hear Laurent behind me but I didn't care, I just needed to get a little farther, a little closer to whatever it was that smelled so good. I ran and soon reach a clearing, someone has set up camp. I could tell by the smell that it was two people, probably hunters. I paused along the edge of the clearing, crouched and listened, soon I could hear two men approaching.

I was having an internal battle with myself. I wanted so badly to drain these men of all of their delicious blood, I didn't have any doubt that it would be delicious. Yet, I knew that I would instantly regret drinking human blood, killing a human. Laurent came up and crouched down beside me, and whispered so low that only I could hear him. "Don't fight it, it's completely natural. This is what you were made for. What _they _do is unnatural. Feeding off animals. That's why he left because he knew that he should drink your blood and denying himself that was denying who he really was. He is no better than I, for drinking from animals. If anything I am the superior because I embrace my true self."

It hurt to think about Edward. I'd been beating myself up over Edward for so long. He didn't love me enough to stay with me, to change me. Well now I am a vampire and why should I try to be like him. I'm nothing to him so he will be nothing to me. I stood up and walked into the clearing.

I was holding my breath still unsure of what to do, and not wanting to completely lose control. The two men just stopped and stared at me. Both men were probably in their thirties, no wedding bands, I checked. For some reason that seemed important to me. They were both wearing camo hunting clothes. They looked like they could be brothers.

"Are you lost miss?" I just shook my head still holding my breath. "Can we help you with anything?" I knew I didn't need to breath but I was getting really uncomfortable. I took in a breath and that was all there was to it. I lunged at the one that was closest to me. I wrapped my arms around him and my teeth sank into his neck without any effort. He only fought for a second before he lost consciousness I knew I was drinking very quickly. I couldn't help myself it was like something came over me. I had never felt that was before in my life.

The other man started to run, but Laurent caught him. He simply grabbed the man with one hand around him neck and broke it like he was snapping a twig. As I finished the first man Laurent held out the other for me like a gift. I was too consumed by the blood lust to feel bad yet. I didn't even register the fact that Laurent didn't eat that he let me have both the men. After I drained the second man, and the burning in my throat has calmed down some, I threw the man off of me in disgust. I was disgusted with myself I just killed two men. Two humans, something I was just hours ago.

I buried my head in my hands and wanted to cry, but no tears would come. I just sat there for what felt like hours and it probably was. I felt two strong arms wrap around me and pull me to my feet. "Bella, we must go! The wolves are coming, I don't want to lose you now that I've found you." I didn't understand anything he was talking about. The wolves, surely he could kill those wolves, and what did he mean about don't want to lose me now? I seriously need to talk to this guy.

Laurent grabbed my hand and took off running. I followed effortlessly, I had no clue where we were going. I had no choice but to follow. When I was sure we were far enough away from the wolves that they wouldn't catch up I asked, "Where are we going?" He didn't stop running, he didn't pause at all. "We're going to Seattle, Victoria has a place there."

"Stop right there!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard birds fly away over head. I needed to work on my volume, but right now I was too freaked out. Laurent froze in mid step and gave me a curious look. "You're taking me to Victoria? Why, what did I do to you? If you were going to just take me to her anyway why didn't you just kill me? Wha-" He cut me off. "Bella, I promise you I will not let Victoria harm you. I will never let anything happen to you. I didn't kill you because when we we're in that meadow and I was drinking your blood, I had already made the decision to keep you. And when I saw those wolves coming I felt an instant need to protect you."

I was stunned, I didn't even know what to say, I just stared at him. "I realize," he continued, "that you probably do not feel the same way. I hope that you will at least give me a chance. Please stay with me for a while, let me help you get adjusted to this new life before you go after Edward." Edwards name snapped me out of my stupor. "I have to be honest with you, I don't feel the same way that you do. And I do still love Edward, but he left me. He didn't love me anymore, that's why he left. I won't leave you, I don't have any place to go and I don't want to be alone. I hope that will be enough for you."

"As long as you are near me it will be enough." He smiled, and added "Maybe one day, I will be enough for you." He grabbed my hand again and I let him lead me through more of the dense forest. "What will Victoria do when she see's you've changed me?" I asked timidly, not sure whether I really wanted to know the answer. "Well," he seemed unsure. I didn't take that as a good sign. "I'm hoping she will realize that you and Edward are no longer mates and forget about wanting to hurt you." I thought for a second, and finally asked, "What if that doesn't work?" He simply said, "Then I'll just have to kill her."

**A/N: Please, please, please review! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I hadn't planned on making Bella so OOC but as I was writing it just kinda went that way. So, sorry if you don't like human killing, newborn crazed Bella. Please review, I want to know how you think I'm doing!**

BPOV

We stopped in front of a bus stop in a rundown neighborhood, it looked like most of the houses we're abandoned. I didn't smell any humans but I did catch the faint scent of another vampire. I assumed it was Victoria. "Wait for just one second Bella. I want to see if Victoria is here first. I should talk to her before she sees you." I nodded and sat down on the bench. Laurent quickly walked across the street and into a one story house. The house looked as though it should be condemned, it had boarded up windows, peeling paint and even from where I was sitting I could tell the porch was falling in. Laurent was in the house and back out again in a matter or seconds.

"She is not here, we can stay for a while." Laurent motioned for me to cross the street toward the house. "Why are we waiting for her? Why don't we just go back to Denali? Isn't that where you were staying before you came back to Forks?" He didn't seem to react to the first question but the next two questions seemed to upset him. He answered the first. "We are waiting for her because I want to get this issue resolved I don't want to have to fight with her later if she finds out another way. Victoria is not to be underestimated. If she thinks I'm hiding something from her, she won't stop until she discovers what it is."

"Okay, but what about Denali? Is that where we're going after we take care of this?" I saw anger flash across his face. "No!" He shouted and I cringed away in fright. His face softened as did his voice, "I cannot take you there ever. I was involved with one of the sisters, Irina, she means nothing to me anymore. She would be extremely jealous if she saw you, Tanya has issues with you as well. She has always had a thing for your Edward. I fear that the sisters would kill you just to get you out of their way." Even though I knew I had no claim to him the thought of someone after Edward really pissed me off. I was suddenly glad we weren't going to Denali.

We got into Victoria's house, the inside was just as run down as the outside except for a few nice pieces of furniture and a fireplace in the living room. Laurent said they only really used the house for meals and to clean up. I felt so gross after hunting and running forever I really needed to clean up. Laurent had a small backpack on his back under his coat that I hadn't noticed before. He pulled some clothes out for me and directed me to the bathroom. It was nicer than the rest of the house, but not by much. At least it had clean towels.

I swear Laurent's taste in clothing rivaled Alice's, I'd have to remember to ask him about that. This time he dressed me in a short pink dress, it had a scoop neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage. It draped down in the front and had a wide band at the bottom that hugged my hips and ass perfectly. The shoes were a matching shade of pink with four inch heels and bows on the toes. I wondered how he had managed to get everything into that little bag. Oh well, I didn't really care.

We finally had a chance to sit and talk about everything that had happened. I say talk but it was mostly just me asking a billion questions and Laurent patiently answering every single one. "How long did it take me to change?" He paused only for a second. "Three days." Three days I wonder how my parents are doing, I was more worried about them than I had realized. I suddenly wanted to cry, but knew I never could. "Bella, what's wrong?" I found my anger, he was the reason I would never be able to see my parents again. "Whats wrong?" I shouted, "What's wrong is the fact that I'll never be able to see my family ever again and it's all your fault! I would kill them if I ever tried to see them again. Oh my! I killed people today. This is all your fault, you did this to me."

"Bella, darling, I am honestly very sorry that everything had to happen the way it did. I'm sorry that you will miss your family. I am not sorry however, that you drank human blood. It is only natural, that is what our kind were made to do. You'll do well to learn that, embrace it." I was about to argue with him, when the door to the house burst open. I jumped into the nearest corner facing the door in a defensive crouch. I was looking straight into the wild eyes of Victoria. "You changed her!" She screamed at Laurent, and started towards me.

"Victoria, listen to me." Laurent's voice was hard and loud, it made me jump. She stopped to listen to him but never took her eyes off of me. "Victoria, Edward left her, he doesn't love her anymore. It will not hurt him if you kill her." I knew that he was speaking the truth and that it may help to save my life, but it hurt so badly to hear someone else say those words. It really made them true. I could tell by the look in her eyes that it made no difference. She was still going to kill me. I wasn't even that upset, I had lost everything. I lost Edward months ago and in just the past three days I lost my family, my friends and my humanity.

I was still in the corner when Victoria lunged at me. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to just stand there and let her rip me apart. Another part of me wanted to kill this stupid bitch. Was this part of being a newborn vampire crazy mood swings? If I survive this I definitely need to ask Laurent. I decided I was going to fight not so much because I wanted to live, but because she was really pissing me off. I was getting ready to lunge back at her when Laurent knocked her out of the air and into a wall. She didn't see it coming and had no chance to fight back.

Laurent looked so furious, I've never seen anyone look so terrifying before. He ripped her head off first and threw it into the middle of the room. "Throw it in the fireplace!" He screamed as he continued to rip off pieces of her body and throw them to me. I was stunned for a second. All I could do was stand and stare. Her head was on the floor at my feet, her eyes were open and starring back at me. "Bella, throw her pieces in the fire, it's the only way she'll die. She'll never stop until your dead." With those word I was snapped back to reality. I did what I had to do, besides, I really didn't like this bitch.

I grabbed her head by the hair and threw. Her head landed in the middle of the fireplace and a puff of purple smoke started to fill the room. I started grabbing and throwing the rest of the pieces of Victoria into the fire. When Laurent was done ripping her apart he helped me burn the rest of her.

APOV

"Edward, you should wait out here." We had just pulled up to Charlies house and I had a vision of how Charlie would react if he saw Edward. It was not a pretty picture. "Whatever he has to say to me I can handle. I deserve everything he's going to say." I sighed at my self-depreciating brother, "Edward, you were only doing what you thought was best. Besides, right now I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Charlie. I don't know if he can handle seeing you right now. He is really tore up about Bella, and you are only going to make him feel worse."

I got out of the car and headed toward the house, the house was full of people I could tell they had organized a search party for Bella. As I reached the house, the door opened and Angela pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by her strength and the fact that she didn't pull away when she felt how cold I was. What surprised me the most was the fact that I didn't see it coming. I couldn't see anything, everybody's futures had disappeared.

I was kinda freaked out that my visions weren't working but I had more important things to worry about right now. I asked Angela where Charlie was and she told me he was in the kitchen with Renee and Phil. I made my way through the crowded little house and found Charlie sitting at the table with his head in his hands. I had never seen anyone look so broken up before. My frozen heart broke for him.

I paused in the doorway not so sure anymore if I was doing the right thing by coming back. My visions weren't working and I didn't know how Charlie would react to having me here after it was so obvious that the reason she was gone had something to do with the Cullens leaving her. I was thinking about whether or not to leave when Charlie looked up at me and I saw the relief in his eyes. "Alice! I'm glad you came, I wasn't sure if word had reached you. Have you heard from her? I thought maybe she was trying to find you."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry. No we haven't heard anything from her. Someone called Carlisle, I'm not sure who, and told him that she was missing. I had to get down here and see if there was anything I could do." I saw the light go out in his eyes, I was his last hope to find her. "Charlie, how long has Bella been gone for?" He looked at me for a moment I could tell he was confused by my question. "I didn't wait to get all the details from Carlisle before I took off." I couldn't tell if he was believing the lies I was telling him but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"She's been gone for three days now almost four. They found her car parked at the bottom of a path in the woods. Jacob Black said that she and him had been out that way before. I told her not to go out in the woods, people had been going missing and being attacked by animals." He put his hands back in his head and started crying again. Three days, almost four days. I had no doubt in my mind Bella was a vampire by now. I just had to figure out how to find her.

I was about to comfort him when I heard Edward having a heated discussion with someone. Nobody else would have heard them, but with my vampire senses I could hear them and I knew whoever Edward was talking to was pissed.

EPOV

I hated sitting in the car waiting doing nothing, but I didn't want to hurt Charlie worse than I already had. None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for me. If I had just left her alone, if I had just stayed away, she would be fine. I was so busy berating myself that I didn't notice someone approaching the car. The passenger door swung open and I felt myself being yanked rather forcefully out of the car.

"What are you doing here leach?" Jacob Black stood before me with two of his friends from the reservation, one on each side, he spat the words into my face. "Answer me bloodsucker, why are you here?" I realized that Jacob smelled horrible, and that I recognized the scent. Jacob had turned into a wolf just like his ancestors had before him, and so had his friends. "Jacob, I don't want any trouble. We heard that Bella was missing and we came to see if we could be of any help."

Jacob laughed a spiteful laugh right in my face, "You've done enough, Dracula. You caused this, all of this." He waved his arm around to all of the cars parked around Charlie's house. "I know you can see inside my mind, go ahead take a look. See how she was after you left?" He was thinking about the day I left her in the forest behind her house. I cringed seeing what a horrible state she was in. Did I really do that to her?

"She had finally started getting better, I was helping her move on. But then some of your fellow bloodsuckers started showing up and I guess you already know what happened to me. I turned into this thing and couldn't be around her anymore." His face was pained as he said those last words and I could see that he had really been in love with Bella.

He didn't give me time to say anything in reply. "Then one of your fanged friends showed up in this meadow that Bella had been so dead set on finding for some reason." Jacob was breathing heavy and he looked on the verge of tears. I was seeing everything in his head. The meadow. _Our _meadow. Bella on her knees crying alone in our meadow. Then someone was with her, Laurent, he's the vampire who bit her? I thought he was in Denali with Irina.

Jacob showed me more, as he and the other wolves approached Laurent I expected him to drop Bella and run. What he did surprised me, he liked her wound causing it to heal and took off running with her. I saw through Jacob's mind the desperation in Laurent's eyes. He wanted to keep Bella, my Bella! I felt a growl deep in my chest starting to come to the surface.

I didn't get a chance to vocalize my pain. Alice was suddenly beside me, I heard her hiss at Jacob and his friends. "Get out of my way I just want to see my brother. Edward, pull yourself together, we have to get out of here. We need to talk in private. What is that smell?" Jacob snorted, "You don't smell like roses yourself, sister leach." Alice seemed genuinely shocked that he knew we were vampires. How did she not see this coming?

"Alice, they know about us because they're wolves. Remember the ones Carlisle and I told you about the last time we lived in Forks?" The realization dawned on her, then she looked like she would be sick, if she could get sick. "Edward," she whispered so low she thought no one else could here. "I can't see them." Jacob laughed in victory this time. "Really? You can't see us? And by the look on your face you didn't think I'd be able to hear you either."

Alice just stood looking stunned, for once she was speechless. "Look, just get out of here. You've caused enough damage here. Bella's gone and she's not coming back, she's dead so just go." That snapped Alice out of her daze, _She's not dead Edward. She's been changed, I know because I've had visions of her since she went missing. _I only nodded slightly acknowledging both Jacob and Alice at the same time.

"Come on Alice, lets get out of here." I got into the driver side as Alice slid into the passenger side of the car. I headed toward our home here in Forks. We could talk and get cleaned up. "Edward, I'm having trouble finding Bella, she's a newborn and her mind is racing. It would be a lot easier if I had an idea of who she was with. I can never see the vampire she's with."

"I can help you with that. It's Laurent."

BPOV

I don't know much about being a vampire I've only been one for not even a full day. Maybe it was the newborn blood lust, or maybe it was the excitement from killing that crazy bitch, but suddenly I was almost crazed with thirst. "Laurent I need to hunt now!" He barely had time to register what I said and I was out the door. I couldn't help myself, I caught the sweet smell of humans. Suddenly, I didn't feel so bad about the men that I killed earlier. All I felt was the need for more.

As I got into the more populated part of town I could tell the different smells coming from people. I could tell I was going to like the men the best. The smell coming off of them was so incredible, even sexually arousing. I was still a virgin because Edward didn't love me enough to be with me. It must have really disgusted him all of the times I tried to get things to go further with him. Oh well, I doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I'm sure I could find somebody who will love this new body I have.

It was night time so there were clubs and bars open. Yes, I know that I'm only 18 but I have a feeling I won't have to worry to much. I found a club that had a few good looking guys outside, so I walked on up to the ropes. I walked in front of everybody that was waiting in line and was let right in, this I could get used to. As I walked into the club all eyes were on me, and for the first time in my life I like it. I really didn't know if it was just because I was a newborn vampire or because I was just a vampire but I had a new confidence.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a vodka cranberry, for appearances, and waited for my prey to come to me. I had never drank when I was human outside of one time when mom had let me taste her champagne, at a wedding, when I was sixteen. Renee had always liked vodka cranberry and it was the only drink I knew of. I didn't have to wait long, a tall good looking man probably in his twenties approached me.

He was wearing a black dress shirt that had blue and white vertical stripes and a white collar. The top two buttons were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His pants were simple black dress pants that made his butt look good, and his shoes were expensive. Damn, am I turning into Alice? That is so not something I would have noticed before.

"Hey there. Can I buy you a drink?" _Seriously? That's the best you've got?_ I held up my drink to show him that I already had one. He was cute, he might be fun to play with, or just to drain. "Do you wanna dance?" Okay, so I was never one for dancing when I was human, but I was so overcome with this feeling of, I don't know, power. "Sure." I grabbed his shirt and led him to the dance floor, careful not to let him touch my skin.

The song Closer by Kings of Leon was playing, it's such a sexy song and I was going to give this guy a show. I suppose it was the least I could do since I planned on killing him soon. I started dancing with my back to him. I felt him come up behind me and rub up against me. He was already aroused so I wouldn't have to wait long to be able to get him away from here. I raised my arms in the air swaying with the music and grinding my ass against the bump in his pants.

As the song ended I could tell he was about ready to blow his load in his pants right here in front of everybody, ew. I leaned into him, put my hands on his shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to get out of here? We can go back to my place, it's not far." I think I actually _dazzled_ him. He stared blankly at me for a second then took a deep breath in and nodded. "Yeah, lets go."

**Please, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first shot at writing lemons. So let me know what you think. If there is anything I need to improve upon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

APOV

Edward and I pulled up to our house in Forks, it hurt me to see it so empty. If we had stayed here none of this would have happened. "Thanks Alice." Edward said with a pained expression on his face. Oh yeah, the mind reading brother. _I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to upset you. _"It's okay Alice you weren't thinking anything that I haven't been thinking myself. You weren't thinking anything that wasn't true." Boy he had mastered the art of self pity. "Seriously, Alice, you know I can here you!" _Sorry._

As we got out of the car Edward froze. "She's been here, recently. She smells different, but the same. Can you find here Alice? She couldn't have gotten to far could she?" I sighed, "Edward you know it isn't like that. I can look for her but I may not get any clue as to where she is." He looked at me with pleading eyes. I would do whatever it took to get Bella back to him, to us.

"Let's go inside I need to get cleaned up. So do you, you look like hell." I started toward the house and paused when I realized Edward wasn't moving. "Edward, be rational, we need to get cleaned up. Besides if Bella's been here recently, maybe she'll come back. It wont hurt to hang around for a while." He sighed realizing I had a point, and followed me into the house.

I noticed the door was broken off the hinges. Maybe Bella broke in here after her change, but why would she do that? The closer I got the more I smelled it, blood, but not fresh blood. Old blood, blood that had been dried for a couple days at least. Edward noticed it too but something about it was different for him. "Oh!" He cried out, and dropped to his knees. "Alice it's her blood. I can smell it. It's old but it's hers. Are you sure she's really a vampire, that she's not really just dead? It's a lot of blood."

"Yes Edward, I'm sure. She is most definitely a vampire now. I left clothes for us in each of our rooms just in case we needed to stop by here for anything. I'm going to get mine and then take a shower, I suggest you do the same." I gave him a comforting look and nudged him towards the stairs. He started up the stairs, I was going to call Jasper quickly before I took a shower but just as I pulled the phone out of my pocket I heard Edward yell.

"Holy shit!" I bounded up the stairs to Edwards room. "Oh no! Alice, we've got to find her now!" I couldn't believe my eyes when I got to Edwards room. He was on his knees in the middle of his room holding onto Bella's bloody clothes. As I looked around his room I was in shock. Bella had made the change right here in his room. They left her bloody clothes in the middle of the room.

"Why? Why would Bella do this? Does she hate us that much?" I barely heard the words as they left my mouth. "Not Bella, Alice. I doubt she even knows he did this." I didn't understand what he was saying, Bella left this mess so we would think she was dead or changed. She left this mess to hurt us. Why would Laurent leave this mess. Answering my thoughts Edward just moved his body slightly so that I could see the floor behind him. On the floor written in Bella's blood were the words "She is MINE."

BPOV

I led my new _friend_ out of the club and started back to the house where I figured Laurent was waiting for me. "Whoa babe, are you sure you're going the right way? You're headed to a pretty bad neighborhood." I laughed, "Oh, I know where I'm going. You'll be safe with me, you're not scared are you?" I knew questioning his manhood would get him to come along. It's not like he wouldn't have come anyway.

"Hey, I don't even know you're name?"

"Oh, um, it's Bella." I mumbled, I thought about giving him a false name but it's not like he was going to be alive much longer anyhow. "Well, Bella, would you like to know my name?"

"I can't see how it would matter." I mumbled too low for him to hear. I stopped in front of him and turned around, I started playing with the buttons on his shirt. Slowly, I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Sure, what's you're name?" He just stood there for a second, then he took a much needed breath and shook his head. I could really get used to this. I turned back and started walking again. "Oh yeah, my name. My name is Edward."

I stopped in my tracks. "What? Your name is Edward? Seriously? Boy do I know how to pick them." I was suddenly overcome with grief. Edward, I had loved him so much, maybe I still did. Then just as suddenly I was pissed. These newborn mood swings kinda suck. I had love him and that bastard left me. I had given him everything. I was going to give up my life for him and he left. Fuck him!

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong with my name? Cause beautiful, you can call me anything that you want."

"No, I'm sorry. I used to know and Edward, you just caught me off guard. Come on, we aren't far now." I started walking again. "Do you live here?" As we approached the house I could feel his apprehension, "Oh come on, a big strong man like you isn't afraid of a little old house are you? No, I don't live here, it's just close and will serve it's purpose."

"Bella, we don't have to go to this crummy old house to hook up. I like you, we can go back to my place." I was starting to get annoyed. with cute boy. _Okay think of something quick. _"Well, I think it's kind of sexy. You know, sneaking into an abandoned house and hooking up with a perfect stranger, and then going our separate ways." I know it was a load of crap he wasn't going anywhere after tonight. "Bella, like I said I like you. This doesn't have to be a one night thing."

Oh my God. Is this guy for real? "Look, Edward." I said the name like it was a curse word, he cringed slightly. "You don't even know me. I've barely said anything to you. I don't want to go back to your place. I don't want a relationship with you. I want to fuck you and leave! Now do you want to do this or not?" I realized this was a bit harsh but I was getting thirsty and very grumpy.

He looked like had had just squished his favorite hamster or something. "Okay, Edward, I'm sorry. I just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not looking to get into another one right now. Think about it this way at least you'll get to be with a sexy woman tonight." He smiled and nodded. We were making our way up to the house when he finally spoke. "The relationship that you just got out of was it with the Edward you _used to know_?_" _I sighed, "Yeah it was, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

I grabbed his hand to lead him up the stairs. "Oh wow, you're freezing!" I smiled seductively at him, "Well maybe I just need you to warm me up."

EPOV

"Alice, you've got to look for her now. We've got to find her, he's going to turn her into a monster. That is if he can even control her. I don't want her to turn into some monster." I was starting to beg. I couldn't believe this was happening. All the pain that I had caused everybody. I left Bella to protect her and all that did was make everything so much worse.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus on Bella. I could see the visions going through her mind as she narrowed in on Bella. She focused on everyone who knew Bella trying to find a tie to her. I wonder why it's so hard for Alice to find Bella now. It used to be so easy for her. I'll have to remember to ask Carlisle. She's found her!

_Bella walking down a street in a very rough looking neighborhood._ Oh my god! My Bella would have never worn a dress like that, so short. So, so sexy. _She's heading towards city lights. She's going into a club. _Wait, I recognized that club, it's in Seattle. She's still close! Maybe we have a chance to get to her. I didn't watch the rest of her vision.

I was already dragging Alice to the car when she snapped out of her trance. "She's in Seattle. Oh, I guess you figured that out." I smiled at Alice as I started the car. We drove off to find my love.

BPOV

I lead new Edward into the house, as soon as the door was shut behind him I spun around and pinned him to the door. I kissed new Edward passionately, he kissed me back with more vigor than old Edward ever had. I grazed his lips with my tongue asking for entry, he obliged. I felt my hands twirling in his hair, it definitely wasn't as good as kissing old Edward but for tonight it would work. I led him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

You would never have known I hadn't done anything like this before. It came very natural to me. It must have been all the time I spent imagining me and old Edward doing these things. I straddles his lap and started kissing him again, grinding myself against his still clothed erection. He was letting his hands roam freely all over my body. I broke our kiss because I realized that he would need to breath even if I didn't.

I ripped his shirt open and ran my hands over his bare chest. Not as perfect as old Edward, but then again, who was? I could feel myself getting angry that I kept on comparing new Edward to old Edward. But the anger was only making me more turned on. I reached down and undid new Edwards belt and unbuttoned his pants. I must have been really getting into it because I didn't hear the door open and close. I was unzipping new Edwards pants when I heard Laurent. "Bella, what do you think you're doing?"

I froze Laurent sounded pissed and...hurt? "You said you were hungry so I picked you up some_thing_ to eat." I looked at Laurent and I could see the fire in his eyes. Was he jealous? I looked at new Edward and saw the fear in his eyes. "Don't worry, he wont hurt you." I could see new Edward instantly calm down. Wow, did I really affect him that much? I looked at Laurent and spoke so fast and so low that I knew new Edward wouldn't hear. "I'm getting tired of playing with him anyway. Let me take care of this then we'll talk."

New Edward looked at us puzzled. Laurent just nodded and walked out of the room. "Who is that guy?" New Edward asked. "Nobody you need to worry about." I leaned into him and kissed him again. I started trailing kisses down his face to his neck. While I had my meal distracted I could hear Laurent moving at vamp speed around the small house. He had brought me something to eat, or should I say someone to eat. He was hiding bodies, alive or dead I didn't know, somewhere.

I could hear new Edwards heart accelerate and feel the blood pumping though his neck. I couldn't resist any longer. I bit into him and was filled with the rapture of his blood. I felt my whole body warm as I filled myself with his coppery nectar.

As I finished with him I realized I was still straddling him and his pants were still undone. I was kinda creeped out. I mean, I might be a blood crazed monster but I'm not gonna do a dead guy. Like a dead, dead guy. Maybe a vamp, dead guy. Speaking of which, I wondered where Laurent went. I needed to get rid of new Edward.

"Laurent," I spoke softly knowing that he would still hear me if he was still in the house. "What am I supposed to do with this thing?" Laurent walked into the room with an amused expression on his face. "My darling Bella, you are so cute. I shall take care of him. I'll be right back." With that he picked up dead new Edward and ran out of the house at vamp speed. He was back in minutes.

"Where did you take him?" I didn't really care about dead new Edward. I thought that if I ever needed to dispose of someone that I should know where to go. "To the forest that we came through to get here." I simply nodded. "Why were you mad that I brought someone here to feed?" He looked at me like that was the dumbest question ever. I suppose it was I had a pretty good idea of why he was mad.

"Bella, I wasn't mad that you brought someone here to feed off of. I was upset that you were going to give yourself to him. No human could make you feel what a vampire can. " I considered this for a moment and realized I was still very much aroused. "I wouldn't know either way." I shrugged. "Really? A creature as stunning as yourself has never known a mans touch? Human or otherwise?" He seemed really pleased with this thought and it kind of annoyed me.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, not in that way. But as you saw earlier it's not for lack of trying." Laurent growled, I continued. "Edward was always afraid of hurting me, he never let things go to far." Laurent laughed, "What a silly boy that Edward is. Afraid of hurting his little human pet with his cock, but not afraid of breaking your heart." I was really mad now, I growled and lunged at Laurent, tackling him to the floor. We landed with me on top of him pinning his hands to the floor.

I let go of one of his hands and punched him in the face. I half expected it to hurt my hand but it felt fine. Obviously, Laurent wasn't hurt either. He did, however, look rather irritated. Even with my newborn strength he managed to brake his other hand free of my grasp. He threw me off of him with such force that I flew completely through one of the interior walls. As shocked as I was that he had used such strength with me, I was more excited by the fact that he wasn't treating me like I was breakable.

I felt myself overcome with lust for this man, this vampire. The very same one that had taken my life, that had taken me from my family. The vampire that just moments ago I was ready to rip to shreds. I could tell he felt it too. I saw his eyes turn dark with lust, the very same way that Edward's had once upon a time. But I wouldn't let myself think about that now. All I could think about was pleasing this man and having him please me. This man, this vampire, who would have me.

I ran to him and at the same time he ran to me. Our bodies collided in mid air, we fell to the floor with a loud crash. If there had been neighbors I would have been worried about them hearing. Laying on the floor side by side, I kissed him hard and he kissed me back. I could tell he wasn't holding back he wasn't afraid of hurting me. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. When his tongue entered my mouth I bit down just enough for him to feel it.

He pulled back and laughed, "Is that how you want it your first time my dear?" I rolled us over so that I was on top and slammed my mouth onto his. I reached up and pulled on his hair, that was all the answer I needed to give. He grabbed the top of my dress and pulled down, ripping it completely apart in the front. I sat up and let it slide down my arms and into a pile around me.

The dress had fit so well I hadn't even bothered to put on a bra. My nipples were hard and ready. I was left in only my pink lacy underwear. Laurent reached up and grabbed my breast and started kneading it roughly. I grabbed at his shirt ripping it to shreds. I leaned down to kiss him again and was amazed how his skin felt on mine. How had I gone so long without this?

He broke the kiss but his lips never left my skin. He started kissing down my neck to my chest. He ran his tongue over my erect nipple and I shuddered involuntarily. I reached down to unbutton his pants. I could feel his erection trying to burst free. I decided not to bother with undoing them I just ripped them off. Commando. Nice.

In a flash, I was on the floor with Laurent on top of me. "Bella, my love, are you sure you want to do this now?" I was never more sure of anything in my life. I think some part of me realized that it was the newborn emotions that were making me feel and act this way. That I would probably regret this later, but in that moment I didn't care at all. I wanted this more than anything. To answer his question I grabbed his rock hard member and led it to my wet entrance.

He slid his cock up and down the outside of my sopping wet slit and spread my juices around. "This may feel uncomfortable for a moment but it wont hurt the way it would have if you were still human." He pushed into me forcefully and broke through my barrier. He didn't stop to make sure I was okay which for some reason made me feel better. I was sick of being treated like a porcelain doll. I wasn't going to break, not anymore.

As he continued to thrust in and out of me, he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. I started raising my hips to meet his thrust. I could tell I was close, "I'm… coming... Don't... stop." He started pumping harder. I could feel his body tensing, preparing for release. "I'm coming! OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so glad that we didn't have neighbors, they would have probably called the police.

He stayed inside of me as we came down from our sex high. He laid his head on my chest, where my heart used to beat, as our breathing returned to normal. I was finally able to speak again, "That was amazing!" Laurent laughed and kissed me. "If you think that was amazing wait until next time." I was intrigued. "What happens next time?" He laughed again. "Have you never heard of foreplay? I can use other things besides my penis to please you." As he said the last part he lightly grazed my still sensitive mound with his hand. I felt like I could stay this way forever.

EPOV

We arrived in Seattle, I headed straight to the club where Bella had been in Alice's vision. I immediately went inside to look for her, while Alice waited outside for any sign of her. I looked all around the club. I could tell she had been there, not only could I smell her but I could see her in the minds of many of the clubbers. She had already left, with someone.

I knew she would kill him but I was afraid of what else she might do with him first. Newborn vampires aren't exactly known for their restraint. As passionate as she was when she was human there is no telling how it would affect her lustfulness. I wouldn't want my Bella to lose her virginity to some no named human that she would kill afterward like a praying mantis.

I ran back outside to get Alice. We would have to try and pick up Bella's trail and track her. I had to get her back. When I reached Alice she was singing a song to herself in her mind. This meant she was trying to block something from me. "Spit it out Alice, what are you blocking from me." She looked at me and her eyes we're so sad.

"Edward, it's nothing really I was just thinking about Jasper. I miss him, that's all." I didn't believe her at all, but I was on a mission, so I let it slide for now. "Have you pick up on anything out here?" She looked at me and I knew if she could be crying she would. "Maybe you should go home Edward. Maybe Bella is better off with Laurent for now." How could she say that?

"Alice, what in the hell are you saying? There is no way Bella would be better off with him. She belongs with me. She will feel horrible for killing humans, she doesn't have it in her." Alice tried to look and sound angry but all I could hear was pain in her voice. "If she was meant to be with you, then why were you so quick to abandon her?" She was trying to hurt me, but why? Was there some reason she didn't want me to find Bella?

"Whatever, Alice, I'm going to find her. When I do, we'll be together. I'll help her get through this." Alice was opening her mouth to reply when the wind shifted. A fresh trail of Bella's scent, I was off. The trail led to an old abandoned neighborhood. I was getting close, her smell was getting stronger. It was mixed with another vampire, Laurent, obviously. But there was more, not just one but many humans. At least three, and they were all mixed together with, and headed in the same direction as Bella.

I pushed myself as fast as I could go without losing her sent. I stopped in front of an old run down house. She was in there, that is where my Bella was. I was steps away from getting to her, I took a step toward the house when Alice tackled me. "Wait! You can't just go barging in there. What if you scare her she might run."

"Alice," I sighed, slightly annoyed. "I love her, she loves me. We are meant to be together. Give me one reason why I shouldn't go in there right now!" She blew out a shaky breath that she didn't need and opened her mouth to speak. "Edwa-" Before she could get my name out a scream cut through the silence of the destitute neighborhood. "OH MY GOD!"

Bella! She was in trouble, she needed me. I tried to run but Alice held on to me. "Edward wait it's not what you think, she's fine." I looked at my sister in disbelief. "You heard her scream. She needs help!" She held on for as long as she could but I was stronger and broke free. I sprinted toward the house, ready to save my love. I could hear Alice behind me asking me to wait.

I busted through the front door of the house. I was in no way prepared for the scene I was faced with. Bella laying on the ground naked with Laurent. I didn't want to look but I couldn't turn away. Bella, my Bella, naked and wrapped around another man. I didn't even recognize my own voice, "Bella, get dressed this instant! You're coming with me."

**A/N: Please review. I want to know how I'm doing. If you have any ideas of what should happen next let me know. I already have an idea of what I want to do, but any thoughts that may help would be awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

BPOV

"Bella, get dressed this instant! You're coming with me." Edward looked furious. I couldn't understand why. He left me, he told me he didn't want me, didn't love me. He had no right to be mad about anything I did. So now I'm pissed, who the hell does he think he is? I rushed to get dressed at vampire speed. Laurent stayed on the floor, apparently completely comfortable naked.

I really wish I could get these newborn mood swings under control. I know it takes a while but I feel like I'm in a constant state of PMS. "Oh Edward, nice to see you too!" I laid on the sarcasm pretty thick. "Bella, what do you think you're doing?" He actually looked hurt. "What the hell do you care, Edward? You left, you don't love me. I'm with Laurent now." So that wasn't exactly true, I mean I did sleep with him, but it's not like I'm betrothed. I was caught up in the moment.

Laurent looked just as shocked as Edward did, only for a second though. "Yes, Edward." Laurent finally spoke as he zipped up his pants and put his arm around me, and clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Bella is my mate now. You should go." I was sure that Laurent's mind would betray him, but Edward just looked confused. "Why can't I hear your thoughts?" What? Laurent can block Edwards thoughts too? "I don't understand I could hear your thoughts before."

Laurent laughed out loud. "Well, Eddie. It seems that _my_ Bella here is a shield." Edward growled when Laurent said _my_ Bella. Huh? "I guess you don't know what my power is?" Laurent mused. Edward just grunted. He looked so... so... what? Betrayed? I'm starting to feel a little bad for Edward. Why is he so upset? Why is he even here?

Laurent continued, "I can copy other vampires powers. After I've came into _physical_ contact with them I can use their powers, but it doesn't last long. Unless I maintain physical contact." Laurent emphasized the word physical just to get a rise out of Edward. I didn't know that. That must be why he just touched Edward's shoulder. "Yes, that's why I touched you just now." He's reading Edward's mind!

Edward looked like he would be sick, if he could be sick. "Bella, why? How could you do this?" Okay, I so don't understand men. "Edward, I don't get it. You leave, you tell me you don't love me anymore, and now you're back acting all hurt because I moved on. This is what YOU wanted, Edward."

"No, I never wanted this. Never wanted this to happen to you."

"I know Edward," I sighed. "I know you never meant to keep me. That I was just a pet to you. You never wanted me for eternity. Well guess what Edward? You don't have to worry about that anymore. Just because I'm going to live forever doesn't mean I have to do it with you. It doesn't even mean we ever have to see each other again."

Laurent's grip on my shoulders tightened, "The little one is hear to." Laurent didn't bother trying to whisper because Edward would have heard anyway. "Oh, Alice, why don't you come on out." Before Laurent even finished speaking, Alice danced into the room. "Hi, Bella." She sounded so sad. "Alice." I nodded. I wanted to run to her and throw my arms around her. I had to remind myself that she left to, and without so much as a "goodbye".

"Bella, I'm so so very sorry." She sobbed. Edward put his arm around his little sister, I longed for him just to touch me one more time. Stupid newborn hormones. "Alice, I," I didn't get to finish, there was a noise from somewhere in the house. I crouched, ready to pounce. "Bella baby, it's fine, just our snack."Laurent laughed. "Are you thirsty baby?" He asked, as he stroked my cheek. I nodded and leaned into his touch, I closed my eyes. It felt really good. I was getting turned on again. "Ahem." Alice cleared her throat. Uh-oh. This could be potentially embarrassing.

I opened my eyes to Alice looking like she was going to bawl, and Edward looking like he was going to murder someone. Jackass, who the hell does he think he is? "How can you honestly act mad Edward? All of this is your fault. If you hadn't decided to have me as your human pet, I would have never even known about vampires. I'd be safe at home with my father!" I screamed at Edward.

Oh no! Dad! "Alice have you talked to Charlie? How is he? Is he going to be okay? I'll never get to see him again." I collapsed to my knees and sobbed. Laurent picked me up and sat on the couch with me on his lap. I silently wished he wasn't the one holding me. "Bella, do you want to feed? It will help you to calm down." Edward and Alice both growled.

"Bella," Alice started. "do you want to come with me? I can show you how we hunt. I know you don't want to kill humans." I thought about it for a second. I didn't realize that Laurent had moved me and left the room. Then I smelled them, humans. I had enough self control even as a newborn that I didn't go into a frenzy. "Bella, look." Laurent was bringing the girls into the room. Two of them, probably in their twenties. He sat them on the couch.

They were dressed like they had been at the club where I picked up my last meal. It helped to only think of them as food and not people. So that's what I did. They smelled very appetizing but not as good as guys do. Mmmm. Guys, I was getting horny again. Wow, I'm really glad Jasper didn't come he would be going insane with all of my emotions.

"Alice," Edward asked quickly, as if I couldn't hear. "Can you see what she's going to do? Will she come with us? Can we get her way from him?" Alice's eyes glazed over I could tell she was trying to have a vision. When she came back she looked frustrated. "I can't see anything about her. Her future is gone." I was curious as to where my future would lie, when Laurent spoke. "Of course you cannot see her future. I'm blocking you, _my_ Bella is a very powerful shield. She doesn't know her full capabilities but I do. I can use her whole power. No one can touch us while we're together."

"Oh, I can assure you my friend that I am most definitely not using her. I love her, if I didn't she would be dead by now. I would have just drained her, or I would have let Victoria have her." The name Victoria drew a growl from Edward. "Edward, Laurent's telling the truth. He could have easily killed me in the meadow, and Victoria could have just as easily killed me when we got here. Laurent protected me! He killed Victoria before she could even touch me. _He_ won't leave me."

I could tell by the look on Edwards face, that had hurt him. I was too far gone to even care. It was nothing to the pain he caused me. Plus, the smell of the humans was starting to get to me. They were waking up and starting to move a little. That was dispersing the scent all around me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. For all the pain I've caused you, I love you and I never should have left you. Please, come with us. We can be together, forever." Edward was practically begging. If I had a heart, it might be breaking right now. I wanted more than anything to go with him. To just forget everything and leave, but I couldn't. I was still so pissed, my emotions were all over the place. I needed to feed. Oh shit, I've killed humans, I could never be one of the Cullens now.

Fuck it. He's probably just asking me to come with them because he feels guilty. I'll show him what I really am and he'll be so repulsed he'll just leave. "Edward, I know that you don't love me. It never made sense for you to love me. You just feel guilty, and maybe you should, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not good like you are."

One of the girls was fully awake now. "Where am I? Who are you? What are you going to do to me?" She tried to sound strong but her voice was shaky. "Oh, honey. Don't be afraid. Don't you remember my friend here?" I motioned to Laurent. "Oh yeah. You bought me and Aubrey drinks. How did we end up here? Is she going to be okay?" The girl finally noticed her friend laying beside her. "She'll be fine. Don't you worry your pretty little neck." I smiled warmly at her and she instantly relaxed. "You passed out and my friend brought you here until you woke."

She nodded like she believed me wholly. Apparently, I'm much better at lying now too. Though, the girl was still very much intoxicated so maybe I should try again on someone sober. "Bella, I brought them for you. Both of them just for you." I couldn't help but smile. Laurent truly did love me and want to protect me. Just thinking about it made me a little moist. How long do newborn emotions last for again?

Well, since I've got so many emotions going through me anyway. Lust, I'm really ready to just jump someone right now. Hurt, Edward hurt me so badly. Sadness, Alice looks so lost, it breaks my heart. Resolve, I'm stuck like this now. Most though, I feel anger, none of this would have happened if it were not for Edward. Well, I've got a plan to pay him back a little. To hurt him back.

"Honey, whats your name?" I asked as sweetly as I could and dazzled her with my eyes. "S-S-Sarah." She stuttered after she blinked and shook her head. Just then her friend opened her eyes. "Sarah, whats going on where are we?" Sarah explained to Aubrey the story I had told her about how they got here. Of course the dumb girl fell for it.

"Bella, can we please go somewhere and talk about this?" Edward was pleading now. "I'm just not that girl anymore Edward. I can't, I just can't." I turned to the girls who were watching us intently. "Hey ladies, I have a favor to ask of you." I smiled another dazzling smile and they were mine. "You see my friend here?" I motioned to Edward. "Well he's a virgin." I heard an audible gasp from every single person and/or vampire in the room. "That's why he's so uptight. Now, we just can't let this continue can we? Would you girls like to show him a few things. Maybe loosen him up a bit."

Laurent laughed out loud at what I was doing. Alice simply starred at me in shock with her mouth wide open. "I'm going to go outside, Edward. I'm getting a headache." Alice said numbly. Edward looked like I had smashed his piano or something. He looked at me with a sadness in his eyes that I had only ever seen in my own reflection after he left me. "So, what do you say girls? You wanna have a go with him?" Sarah's eyes lit up looking in Edwards direction. Her friend however didn't look interested.

"We have a winner. Edward, you want to go play with Sarah here? I think I'll keep Aubrey here company." I saw Aubrey's eyes widen when I said that and her heart quickened. I thought so. How could any woman not be interested in Edward unless she wasn't interested in men at all? "Sarah, Edward is a little shy. Why don't you go say hi to him?" She got up and walked to him, while I sat beside Aubrey.

Edward was starring at me and I at him. Sarah walked right up to him and put her arms around him. I felt a pang of jealousy, but pushed it away. I put my hand on Aubrey's leg and slowly moved it under her skirt, toward her warm center. I could feel her heart beating like it was going to pop out of her chest. I never took my eyes off of Edward. Sarah was trying to kiss him. He pushed her back with his hands on her shoulders. "Listen Sarah, I'm sure your a very nice girl, but I'm sorry I'm just not interested."

Laurent laughed and told Sarah, "Don't worry maybe he just needs a little more encouragement." She tried to kiss him again but she was no match for his vampire strength. "Sarah," Edward whispered. "You really should take your friend and leave. It's not safe here." I laughed as a palmed Aubrey's mound through her panties. "You feel safe here with me don't you, honey?" Her breathing quickened and she nodded.

"That's a good girl." I said as I slid her panties to the side and slipped a finger inside of her. She moaned and thrust her hips into my hand. "That's right, Bella's going to take real good care of you." I was still staring at Edward, who was watching me dumbfounded. I knew I was hurting him and I didn't care in that moment. In fact, that was kind of the point.

Sarah had given up on Edward and was sitting on the couch watching the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Edward, starring at me and I at him while I pleasured this woman. I was pumping my fingers in and out of Aubrey. "I'm almost there!" She whimpered. I stopped what I was doing. I turned Aubrey so that her back was to Edward, so I could still watch him while I did what I was about to do.

I pulled Aubrey's panties down and ran my hands up her legs. I spread her legs open and ran my tongue down her wet slit. Edward's expression broke my dead heart. If I still had my human brain I would have stopped right then. My emotions were all over the place, but I was able to think the whole thing through in seconds. I loved Edward, I didn't want to hurt him. Then again, he didn't love me and he hurt me so badly.

I had to pay him back, I had to make him feel a fraction of what he'd made me feel. I continued lapping at Aubrey while watching Edward look more and more distraught. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Right as she came I bit into the side of her thigh, right into her femoral artery. I started drinking her blood hungrily. She didn't feel any pain because she was still in the middle of her orgasm. Edward dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands.

I stopped what I was doing, "Oh, I'm sorry? Is this bothering you?" I grinned at Edward. "Bella, please." He choked on the words. "Edward, she taste fantastic. Do you want some? You really don't know what your missing." By this time Laurent had already killed the other one, and left her for me to drain later. No witnesses.

"Bella, why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me like this. All I ever did was love you." Really? Did he just say that to me? "Seriously Edward, you really have to ask? All you ever did was love me? What about when you left me, when you told me I was just a pet? How was that loving me?"

"Bella..." He started to say something else but I didn't want to hear it. I waved my hand to stop him. I took another long pull of my victims blood but I didn't swallow it. I slowly got up and walked toward Edward. I ran my hands up his chest and looked into his golden eyes. I was planing on kissing him with her blood in my mouth and forcing it into his.

Looking into his eyes, I couldn't bring myself to hurt him in that way. Looking into his eyes like that we were just Bella and Edward. I swallowed the blood in my mouth and gave Edward the most passionate kiss I could muster. I put my whole self into that kiss because I knew it would be the last kiss we would ever share. This kiss was goodbye, no more hurting each other.

I pulled away and laid my head on his chest not wanting to let him go but knowing that it had to be done. He didn't love me and I couldn't be with someone who didn't. Even if he did love me there was no way I could be what he really wanted. I wasn't the innocent, virginal little girl that he met. I was this evil, human killing, non-virgin vampire. Edward deserved so much better.

"Goodbye Edward." I pulled completely away from him and motioned him toward the door. "It's time for you to go."

"Bella, please. What was that kiss? Don't you love me? I love you so much Bella! You were meant to be with me, to be my mate! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to see. I need you Bella. Please come with me, come home. I miss you, my family misses you. You belong with us!" Edward was practically screaming at me. Did he really feel that guilty?

"Edward, it was a goodbye kiss. It's over, you made sure of that when you left me."

"I only left to protect you! I left to give you the chance at a normal life! A human life!" Edward dropped to his knees in front of me. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything would be alright. I wanted to but I couldn't. Everything was not alright, nothing would ever be the same. "You left to protect me huh? That worked well."

I had to be strong, I couldn't let Edward be sucked into my dammed existence. I was a bad vampire who loved him and he was a good vampire who would stay with me out of obligation. I loved him and at the same time I hated him. He had everything I wanted, he was everything I wanted to be. Everything that I could never have, could never be.

"Edward, it's time for you to go." I was so thankful that I couldn't cry anymore. "You need to move on, find someone new. Live your existence and never think of me again."

EPOV

"Edward,it's time for you to go. You need to move on, find someone new. Live your existence and never think of me again." I was on my knees in front of the only woman I have and would ever love and she was telling me to leave. "Bella, you don't mean that. You have to know I love you, I can never move on. I'll love you forever. Don't you feel anything for me anymore? Anything at all."

"Of course, I'll always love you in a way. You said so yourself, our kind is easily distracted." As she said that Laurent came up and put his arm around her. This is not what I wanted for her. I wanted her to have a full human life not this. If she's a vampire she should be with me!

"If you ever change your mind, I'll be there. Bella, I mean it, I'll never be far away. I'm not giving up on you. We are meant to be together, it's only a matter of time before you realize it." I stood and walked to the door, I was determined not to lose her again. I had made the mistake of leaving her once. I wasn't going to do it again. "I love you, forever." I walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!  
**

EPOV

I walked out of the old run down house, and left Bella with Laurent. Every part off me was screaming that I needed to go back in there and get her. She wasn't safe with him, she needed me. I needed her. I didn't listen though, I walked to the car that Alice must have gotten from the club where we left it parked.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Before Laurent blocked me I saw them together, I was tried to keep you from seeing. I'm sorry you walked in on that." I could see the pain on Alice's face. She loved Bella almost as much as I did. "What are you going to do Edward? Are you ready to go home?" What was I going to do? Could I really just leave and go home? Could I leave Bella again? With Laurent?

"I know what you're planing Edward. I think you should come home at least for a while. Give Bella some time, maybe she'll come around."

"Can you see her Alice, anything at all?" I watched my sister's eyes glaze over while she tried to see Bella. I knew it was a long shot but I had to try. Alice's shoulders slumped. _I can't see her, not while she's with Laurent. He knows how to control her power. If she was alone I may be able to see her unless she's figured to out too. _

"Alice, go on home. I have to try to get her alone. I can't lose her again." I had no idea what I was going to do if I did get her alone. I couldn't overpower her newborn strength, and there is not much reasoning with a bloodthirsty newborn. Her emotions are all over the map.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from inside the house and I heard screaming. Before I could even turn to run back to the house Alice was on me. "Edward, those aren't screams for help. If you don't want a repeat of earlier you need to stay away from that house." It took me a second to realize what she was telling me. They were having sex, again.

Did she know I was still out here, and was intentionally trying to hurt me? I hoped that she thought I was gone. I didn't want to listen but I couldn't turn away. It had been months since I had been this close to my Bella. I couldn't leave. "Yes, yes, oh Laurent, right there YES!" I heard Bella's cries of pleasure, I wished I could be sick.

"Edward, don't torture yourself. Let's just get out of here. I have a great idea, we'll go to Denali. I'll call home and tell everybody to meet us there. We'll be far away and you can clear your head." No, I couldn't leave Bella. "Edward, you both need time. She has Laurent. Maybe, you could finally let Tanya help you out." Alice said sheepishly.

That wasn't me, I could never be with somebody just because. Definitely not to get back at Bella for something that is not completely her fault. "I can't Alice, you know I think of Tanya as family. All of the Denalis in fact." _Wait! Irina, she was with Laurent. Maybe if..._"Yes! That's perfect! I can't see how it will turn out obviously, but maybe he can be persuaded." Alice replied, while jumping up and down.

We jumped in the car and took off. Alice called our family and told them the plan. They agreed to meet us in Denali. I could only hope that this would actually work. "Alice keep trying to see Bella, if her and Laurent get far enough apart maybe you can see how this will turn out."

BPOV

Edward walked out of the house and out of my life. I was torn. I knew I still loved him and he said he still loved me. I also new that he had told me he didn't love me anymore and he didn't want me. Could I ever trust him?

I broke down. I started crying and dropped to the floor. He left me again, but should I really have expected anything less. Look how I acted, what I did to him just to make him hurt. He should go and be happy with someone else. I've never been good enough for him.

You know what? Fuck him! He left me in the first place. None of this would have happened if he had just been man enough to stay with me. Why should I feel bad about giving him a taste of his own medicine.

I hate these newborn mood swings. I wish I could just feel something, and have it stay with me for a while. I just cycle through these emotions so fast. I hate it.

I didn't even realize Laurent was holding me until I felt his lips on my neck. "Isabella, is it really that terrible to be left with me?" I threw myself into his arms. Not only had I pushed Edward away but now I was doing the same thing with Laurent. Sure I didn't really love him but I couldn't stand to be alone.

I crashed my mouth into Laurent's. I ran my hands down the front of his shirt and ripped it open. Laurent's hands were all over my body. I kissed down the front of his chest and then I froze. "Wait, what if they're still outside. It's embarrassing enough to be walked in on. I don't want them listening too."

"Don't worry they're gone" Laurent said as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I nodded and resumed my ministrations. Soon my shirt was off and Laurent was teasing my left nipple with his mouth and my right with his hand.

Forgetting how much stronger than Laurent I was, I flipped us over so I was on top. What I didn't see was the couch being so close. The couch splintered into pieces with a loud crash. I screamed loudly as Laurent ripped my skirt and panties off and slammed me down on his throbbing member.

I was riding Laurent so hard and fast that we both came quickly. "Yes, yes, oh Laurent, right there YES!" I screamed as I came. As I laid my head on Laurent's chest and tried to steady my unnecessary breathing, I heard tires squealing. Edward! He had been outside the whole time.

"I thought you said they were gone! Why would you lie to me?" I screamed at Laurent. "Bella, I'm sorry to upset you but he needed to see what I do for you. He needs to realize that only I can make you feel that good. He could never make you feel that way he has no experience." I felt sick, how could he be so cruel?

I got the bag of clothes that Laurent had gotten for me, I grabbed a pink fitted t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _Pink, I feel like Alice is dressing me again._ I slipped on a pair of silver kitten heel sandals. "I'm going out!" I screamed as I flew out the house towards the forest. I heard his cry for me to wait but I ignored it. He didn't bother following, he wouldn't have been able to keep up.

EPOV

We were about an hour away from Denali when Alice finally got a vision of Bella catching Laurent in a compromising position. "Alice is this really going to work?" She smiled widely at me. "I think we've got a pretty go shot at this Edward. Bella, loves you, and I don't think Laurent would let her away from him to willingly. So if I can see them they must have gotten into a fight or something." That's right he has to have physical to use another vampires gift.

As we approached Irina and the others house in Denali, I could already hear the minds of my family. Esme and Carlisle's thoughts were laced with concern. Jasper just wanted to see Alice. Emmett wanted to join in the "adventure". Rosalie was wondering how much more of an inconvenience me and Bella's relationship could be on her life.

The closer we got I could start to hear my extended family as well. Carmen and Eleazar were not home. Kate was worried about Irina and wondering exactly what was going on. Irina was frustrated that my family didn't have more information about Laurent and what was going on. Tanya, well, all Tanya was thinking about was all of the things she would like to do to me. Ew.

Jasper was the first one out of the house when we pulled up. He has Alice out of the car before I had even stopped completely. The rest of the family approached the car to greet me and Alice. I hugged my mother and father and greeted my brothers and sister before I was grabbed in a vice grip hug and kissed hard on the lips by none other than Tanya.

"What the hell, Tanya!" I yelled and wiped my mouth, I did not want to kiss her. "Oh, come on Eddie! You need to get over that little tramp. She's done nothing but ruin your life, and your families lives. Now she's ruining my families lives too! Is she so desperate for a vampire lover that she's going to try to steal my sisters mate now too!"

"What do you mean, your sisters mate _too_?" I tried to listen to her thoughts but all she was thinking about was how much she hated my Bella. I couldn't listen to that for very long. _Edward, Tanya is up to something. Her feelings about you have increased. It's like she's obsessed._ Jasper's thoughts called out to me. I nodded slightly to show him that I understood.

"Irina, I really need to talk with you. Laurent changed Bella, and now they're together." Irina started to sob. "Why are you here? Just to tell me that my mate has left me?" She screamed in my face and started to run away. "No, Irina, wait! They're not in love. Bella, belongs with me, I know she still love's me. And Laurent still loves you. I heard his thoughts he was worried about you. He's smitten with Bella, true, but he loves you! He's confused." Yes, it was a lie, but I had to convince her to help.

I was pretty sure she was going to help anyway, Alice's vision showed Irina in Seattle with Laurent. "Okay, Edward, what's the plan? Where are they?" Irina asked me. She was thinking some harsh things about my Bella as well.

"Before I tell you anything I need you to promise me that you'll not do anything to harm Bella. She didn't ask for this. Laurent attacked her and then decided to keep her. She knew nothing of your relationship at first. Not until after she was changed. Now she's a emotional newborn who doesn't want to be alone."

"Okay Edward. I give you my word. I will not do anything to harm her unless provoked." I couldn't find anything in her thoughts to betray her words. I looked to Jasper. _Her emotions are pure, she means what she's saying._

"They're in Seattle, we should go together so you can talk to Laurent and I can talk to Bella. Separate them, so he can't influence her." I was so busy explaining to Irina that I didn't notice what happened next. Tanya took off knocking Rosalie down in her wake. "Bitch!" Rosalie screamed.

Everybody's thoughts were all over the place. Jasper's thoughts stood out over all others. _She's planing something Edward I can feel it. She's really angry and jealous, almost painfully so._

"What's going on? Alice, what is she doing?" I couldn't get a read on her thoughts they were so scattered but they centered on Bella. "She's going to Seattle. She wants to get there before you, but I can't see why she hasn't decided yet if she wants to kill her or just try and make her leave."

I was already in the car and getting ready to pull out of the drive when Alice caught my attention. "Edward! Wait, take Irina with you. You'll need her to get Laurent and Bella apart." Irina ran to the car and jumped in. We took off pushing the car as fast as it would go. My only hope was to get back to Seattle before Tanya got there and ruined everything.

"Edward, I'm really sorry about Tanya. Ever since you started dating the human she's become more and more obsessed with you. We thought that she would get better, but obviously she didn't. She was starting to talk about you like you two were together. Like she really thought you were in a relationship with her."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Carlisle? Maybe we could have helped her, maybe it didn't have to come to this." I would kill her if I had to. If she tries to harm my Bella, I would kill her.

We drove in silence for a while. I was lost in my thoughts of Bella and every time I heard Irina's thoughts they were on Laurent. We were getting closer to Seattle and I was wondering what was going to happen when we got there. My phone rang, Alice.

"I hope you've got some good news!" You're going to make it to Seattle before Tanya but not by much. Bella is not with Laurent right now. I can't tell where she is or what she's doing because she keeps on changing her mind. She's not even sure if she's going to go back to him."

"Thanks Alice. At least we'll get there first, and hopefully Irina can talk to Laurent alone." I gave Irina a small smile, she had obviously heard the conversation because she looked a little more at ease.

We arrived in Seattle and headed strait for the run down house where Bella and Laurent were staying. Irina was out of the car and into the house before I had turned the ignition off. I took my time walking up to the house giving Irina a little time with Laurent. Hoping that he would see her and realize that he loved her, even though he had shown no trace of it earlier.

As I walked in the front door I saw Laurent and Irina engaged in a passionate kiss. Both so into the other that they didn't notice that I was watching. Yes! What they also didn't notice was a very upset newborn vampire Bella also watching.

"What is going on here? Why does everyone have to leave me?" Laurent and Irina broke apart both shocked to see me and Bella standing in the room with them. "Bella, this is Irina. She is Laurent's mate. They've been together since he left James and Victoria and went to Denali." I calmly explained to Bella trying not to stress her out any more.

"Oh," Bella replied weakly. "Irina, I'm so sorry if I've caused you any pain. In all honesty, I didn't know much about you and Laurent's relationship. He never really told me." Bella hung her head. "Bella, I'm sorry." Laurent said. "When I bit you I had every intention of killing you. But when I tasted you sweet blood something came over me. I thought I had to have you."

Irina stiffened and Laurent grabbed her hand. "I've messed up enough Irina I need to come clean to both of you. Bella's blood was so mouthwatering, it made me think I was in love with her. Seeing you again though, Irina, I know I love you. I'm just so sorry I hurt you both. I care about you Bella, I feel a connection to you but not like with Irina. She is my true mate."

"Bella, I'm sorry you had to find them together like that. Would you like to go somewhere with me? Do you want to get out of here?" Bella looked up at me and even though her eyes were a bright crimson red I saw the brown eyed girl I had fallen in love with. I saw hope and love in her eyes. Eyes that were looking at me. Then Tanya ruined everything.

"There you are Eddie! I thought I'd lost you." She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard. She ground herself into me and even thought I was repulsed by this woman throwing herself at me, my body responded. Of all the times to be trapped in a seventeen year old's body.

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice sounded so pained. I shoved Tanya off of me and she hit the wall across the room with a crack, leaving a hole no doubt. "Bella, she's crazy. Don't listen to her, I love you. Just like I said, forever."

"That's not what you said when you left her Eddie. Besides, if you really loved her and not me, why do you have a huge hard-on after kissing me?" Everyone's eyes were on my crotch, even mine. Sure enough a huge bulge in my pants. "Bella, it's not like that. I would never touch her. I couldn't help it, it doesn't mean anything. I love you! Not her! You!"

"Bella, why don't you just go. Nobody want's you here. Laurent is back with Irina and Eddie loves me! You were just a pet while you were human. He liked you for your blood. You don't have that anymore so he came to me to fill his needs! And believe me, I fill them way better than you ever could little girl."

Before anyone had a chance to react Bella lunged at Tanya, had her head ripped off and was ready to throw it into the fire. "Bella, please don't do that." I didn't really care if Bella killed Tanya or not. I was afraid of what Irina might do if Bella killed her sister.

"Why, why not _Eddie_? If you don't love her then why does it matter if I kill her or not?" Bella screamed still holding onto Tanya's head by the hair. Tanya's body was currently walking into the wall repeatedly and swinging it's arms wildly.

"Bella, I don't care about her like that, but she has family. She has sisters, Irina and Kate. They would be devastated if she was killed. Please, it would be like someone hurting Alice. That would destroy you." Bella, simply dropped Tanya's head and gave it a little kick towards Irina. "Sorry."

Irina picked up Tanya's head and started to put it back on her body. It would have actually been comical if the situation had been different. Tanya's body wouldn't stop walking into the wall long enough for Irina to reattach her head.

"Bella, baby, please. Come with me let's go home." She looked up at me and the expression in her eyes was unreadable, almost dead. "No, Edward, I've caused enough damage. I messed up Laurent's relationship with Irina. And you're relationship with _Tanya_." She spat the name like a cuss word.

"I tried to get you to drink human blood. I fucked a woman in front of you just to hurt you. Twice I had sex with Laurent with you around. I'm no good for anybody, especially not you. What would your family think if you brought me home? I'm a monster, after everything they've worked so hard to accomplish..." She shook her head and trailed off.

"Bella I.." I started but was interrupted by Tanya's newly reconnected body attacking Bella. "You bitch! How dare you. First you steal my man, then my sisters man. Now you try to kill me!" She was swinging at Bella and the blows that were landing sounded like thunder cracking.

"Do you remember when you first met Edward? How he left for a few days? He came to me! Did you know that? He hated you, he wanted to kill you! He should have. Nobody would be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Irina and I were trying to pull Tanya off of Bella.

Bella went completely limp. Tanya thought she had killed her or knocked her unconscious which would be hard because it's not possible. Tanya stopped hitting Bella to see what was going on. Bella was laying on the floor with her clothes ripped and her hair a mess, not moving.

"Bella? Love?" I shook her gently and she whimpered. "Please, just do it. Kill me, please, I want to die. Please, just do it! Kill me! Please, kill me now!" Now she was screaming. "Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me!" Tanya simply backed away starting to feel horrible for what she'd done.

Bella was lying on the floor sobbing and whimpering. I could pick out some words now and then. "Please...do it...now...kill...I want to...let me...just die." I sat beside Bella and cradled her head in my lap. "Bella, I love you. You can't die. I couldn't go on without you." I continued to talk to her and try to soothe her for hours. She stopped speaking but never made an effort to move, it seemed she was broken.

BPOV

I was in the forest for hours, I wasn't sure if I was going to return to Laurent or not. I knew I didn't love him but the thought of being all alone for eternity sounded so horrible. Plus the sex was great! He really did think he loved me. For now, but what would happen when he found out he didn't love me anymore. It would be a repeat of Edward all over again. It wouldn't hurt as bad obviously, I don't truly love him. But it would still hurt to be left again.

So, I would go back long enough to gather my things and I would leave. I ran back to the house kind of hoping that maybe he had gone hunting and I could just leave a note or something. When I arrived, I smelled Edward. Edward and another vampire, a female, not one of the Cullens. He was in the front of the house so I went in the back door.

I walked into the house and froze. Laurent was kissing the woman vampire passionately. He never kissed me like that. This must be Irina, she was truly Laurent's mate. I was going to leave him anyways, but when I saw them together it was Edward leaving all over again. "What is going on here? Why does everyone have to leave me?" Laurent and Irina broke apart.

Edward explained that she was in fact Irina, and that her and Laurent were true mates. I apologized to her and Laurent apologized to us both. Edward asked me to go with him. What? I looked up and saw nothing but love and hope in his eyes. I'm sure mine reflected that back to him. So what if he left me again. I know that I love him, maybe I should take what I could get. Maybe I was a glutton for punishment.

Then in walked this blond bimbo goddess. "There you are Eddie! I thought I lost you!" She wrapped her skank arms around Edward and kissed him like I had never kissed him before. She ground her nasty self against him and looked over at me and glared. She was exactly the type of girl that Edward should be with, she was gorgeous.

I knew it was over, why would he want me when he could have that. "Edward?" a small voice whispered. It took me a second to realize it was me. Just then he shoved her hard. She flew across the room and into a wall. He said she was crazy, that he loved me and not her. She pointed out the boner he got from just kissing her. I never noticed him reacting like that when I used to kiss him.

The tramp then spoke to me. "Bella, why don't you just go. Nobody want's you here. Laurent is back with Irina and Eddie loves me! You were just a pet while you were human. He liked you for your blood. You don't have that anymore so he came to me to fill his needs! And believe me, I fill them way better than you ever could little girl."

It was about time for some newborn crazy emotions. I lunged at her and had her head clean off before she knew what hit her. I was going to kill her but _Eddie _didn't want me to. He claimed it was because of Irina and Kate. And how would I feel if someone hurt Alice. I had already hurt enough people. I dropped her head and kicked it over to Irina. She could reattach it herself.

Edward asked me to leave with him, but I couldn't do it. I had caused enough damage. If he had never met me his family would all be happy and together in Forks. Edward would be happy with Tanya and not miserable with guilt for what I've been through. I told him so.

"Bella, I..." Was all I heard before I was attacked. Tanya jumped on me pinning me to the ground. I could have easily thrown her off but I didn't. I covered my face for a minuet before I realized nothing would hurt me anyway. She was connecting with my face and body, ripping my clothes, pulling my hair.

Then realization hit me. I could let her kill me. This whole thing could be over, everyone could go back to how they were before I came along. It would be as if I never existed. I went limp just let her get in over with.

She stopped. Why? I don't understand, she wanted to kill me, I wanted her to kill me. I just laid there hoping she would start again. I felt a nudge, it had to be Edward, I felt the usual jolt. "Bella? Love?"

"Please, just do it. Kill me, please, I want to die. Please, just do it! Kill me! Please, kill me now!" I couldn't find my voice at first, then I was screaming. "Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me!" I couldn't go through this world alone. I couldn't stay with Edward either. I didn't believe that he really loved me. Besides, he would be better off with someone like Tanya, someone gorgeous.

Tanya was off of me and Edward sat beside me. He cradled my head in his lap. I heard a voice that sounded like mine. "Please just do it kill me now. Please kill me. I want to die. I need to, let me. Please let me just die." Was I talking? I heard Edward's sweet voice. "Bella, I love you. You can't die. I couldn't go on without you."

He continued to stroke my hair and talk softly to me. I felt myself calming but I couldn't bring myself to move. We stayed that way for hours. He spoke of how much he loved me and things that we had done together. He spoke of what he did while he was gone and how he wanted us to spend the rest of eternity together.

I didn't move, I simply laid with my head in his lap. I was going to miss this so much. Edward was my world, but I didn't belong in his. So I laid there with my head in his lap, think of the best way to die.


End file.
